Frozen memories
by Kashino Chiyuki-chan
Summary: Jack Frost was alone. That was ll ther was to it, for 255 years he had no contact, no one. Then, one Easter, a sign of hope comes forth. But will bunny be able to help Jack. 255 years of loneliness can cause more damage than you think.
1. Chapter 1

I was alone, and cold, and scared. But by now I knew that no one would care, after the first one hundred years, They stopped caring, I stopped caring. I caused trouble everywhere I go, I make people stumble, and fall, and freeze. I can kill people, but I also cause fun times.  
No one sees the fun, they all see the destruction, the bad I cause.

* * *

These thoughts had been in my head for hundreds of years, always the same, and yet each time they resurfaced, they hurt like new cuts, not old scars. Everything heals with time.  
_Except me_ I thought bitterly. _I don't heal, I don't get better._ The thoughts continued like this, until one day, I snapped.

* * *

_Burgess, 1968_.  
I was afraid again, like I almost always was, afraid and alone, the two mixed together and created on giant ache instead of two large ones. The wind was rustling around me, as if trying to comfort me. He knew what day it was.  
Easter Sunday.  
Easter brings hope and new beginnings. Because of that fact, Jack always did the same thing every Easter, he walked up to a small child on the street. This time it will work, I swear.  
"Hey, how is Easter going, are you finding any eggs?" I asked, the boy continued doing as he was doing, not looking up, not noticing me, not believing. New beginnings for everyone but Jack Frost, the external teen, the lonely frost sprite. He didn't know why he put himself through it all anymore, it never worked, no one ever saw.

I sat on the roof of an old convince store, the streets were full of only snow, and a few people caught in the storm. It was raging, and the blizzard prevented anyone from finding eggs. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't bring himself to care, Bunny had ignored him, and Jack owed the oversized rabbit nothing.  
He was just giving up, ready to let go, to not move, and to die. He was tired, he didn't want to be here anymore, he didn't want to live alone. Then, he heard a voice, and not a friendly one. But still, the voice left all prier thoughts in the past.  
"Jack Frost, what have you done to my holiday?" It was an angry voice, with an Australian accent. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?" Jacks body hurt, his heart hurt, he had experienced to much non believing for a day. He slowly looked up, studying the figure in front of him, it was a tall rabbit, wearing nothing but some kind of cloth on his arms and, a strap around his middle. Jack lifts his head just enough to see bunny, without bunny seeing him. He put his head back down. "Please go away." He begged, the rabbit hd just interrupted a very important thing that Jack was about to do, committing suicide is important.  
"Ha, yeah right, I'm not going anywhere." Jack was loosing the little bit of patience he had left.  
"Go Away!" He screamed, the outburst caused a wind to hit the bunny-man, and nearly fall on his butt, and gave Hack the chance to run away. He jumped into the air, trying to get as far away as he could, before the bunny started after him. As he turned around to check behind him, he turned just in time to be hit in the face with a boomerang, his vision swam as he struggled to stay aloft. He felt the wind struggling to hold him, but as he lost consciousness, the wind slipped and let him go.


	2. Chapter 2: bottle blue eyes and sadness

**A/N: So, this fanfic is for a fic off, it is a competition between me and my friends to see who can get the most views/Favs before Friday, and as of now me and my friend KLagnard are tooth and claw for first. But I just want you to know that that is not the only reason I wrote this, and I hope you enjoy it. Momiji loves you all.**  
Bunny hadn't meant for it to hit him, just to slow him down. But he turned right into it, he watched him struggle to stay afloat, and knew right away he wouldn't. My boomerangs were know for leavening considerable damage. I rushed forward, hopping from tree to tree of a small forest. I was almost to him, when I saw him begin to fall, he was plummeting fast and face first. I panicked, jumping and grabbing him out of the air, and pulling him against his chest.  
He made a swift landing and laid the boy down to examine him. He stifled a gasp as he saw the gash on his head, the blood was leaking it to his pale white hair. He was laying unconscious on the ground.  
"Damn," he swore, as he took his first real look at the boy. He had of course heard rumors of how young the spirit was, but none could compare to seeing the boy up close. He was just a kid, a teen, at most 16 years old, and he was already a sprite. To young bunny thought, to young to die.  
That was how all of them were born, they had to somehow prove themselves in there lives. He had stood up against bullying after Hope (anyone remember her? She's in my other story.) had killed herself after being picked on when they were kids. So, Manny made him the guardian of hope, it was a little cliché, but he liked it, like he was watching over her even now.  
He wondered what Hack could have done in his short life that was good enough to become a spirit, but the thought was pushed back as the young boy began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes, and they seemed glazed over, and a little questioning. The second he saw me he shot up, and tried to make it into the air, but was stopped by the pain in his head, as he reeled and fell back to the ground.  
"Whoa there sprite." Bunny said, touching Jack on the shoulder he flinched and shied away from it as if the touch burned. A slight wimpier left his lips, as he curled his knees to his chest. "Hey, Frost, we need to get that cut on your head taken care of." I motioned to his head, he put a hand up to his hair and touched the bloody spot, pulling his hand back and sighing as the sticky substance shown on his pale skin. He swore under his breath, rubbing it off on his sweatshirt. He grabbed his head, holding it in his pale hands. He hadn't stopped bleeding yet, which was bad, he had lost quite a bit of blood.  
"Hey, Frostbite, we need to get you to a hospital." Bunny said before thinking, he was used to seeing kids injured and being taken to a hospital. The kid smiled bitterly.  
"And what, people can't fix something they can't see, and no one can see me." He sounded angry, but a look in his eyes told me it was only the truth, the truth is bitter, but that doesn't make it a lie. All Bunny saw in his eyes was the truth and sadness.  
As he looked into his eyes, they began to loose focus before half closing, I snapped myself back to the real world just in time to see Jack tumble over, undoubtably from the blood loss. I almost panicked again before reminding myself that that would not help. At the moment Jack needed medical attention that he couldn't give him. He picked the boy up in his arms, cursing how insanely light he was, and mumbling under his breath to eat a sandwich. No matter how irritating and childish the boy was, Bunny couldn't get the sadness and pain in Jacks eyes out of his mind. Little did he know that those eyes would remain in his mind for much longer than anticipated.


	3. Chapter 3: I can see you

**I. Own. Nothing.**

**Aster's POV:**

My feet ached from running so fast, I was in my warm tunnels and though the sun shone there and it was always spring, with an unciouncious Jack Frost in my arms it felt so cold. I took a sharp turn and rushed toward the one spot I knew I could find help, Santof Clausen. I popped up right by the door and rushed into it.

"North!" I screamed, which got a few wierd glances from the yeits, before the jolly man came running out of his workshop. He looked suprised to see me, no doubt because it was Easter, my most imprtant day.

"Vat is it Bunny?" he asked, before catching sight of the young spirit in my arms, he gasped. "Put him over there." he instructed, I nodded as the large man rushed down the stairs. When I set the boy down, North pushed me away saying he needed some space, and began examining the wound on Jack's head. "He needs stiches." He mumbled, mostly to himself, before pulling on a pair of latex gloves, and tipping the boy's head up. He picked up a sergical neddle and began sewing the gash shut.

When North finally finished sewing the wound closed, he whiped off the blood and told me to bring him to a spare room. I liad him gently on the bed and covered him with the white sheet, then I sat down on the chair beside the bed. Looking over Jack, his head was a little swollen and it was a nasty purple color, but even with the injury he looked like an angel, nothing like the demon I always pictured him to be, his pale complection made him a mere few shades darker then the sheets, and his hair blended in almost perfectly.

Jack stirred a bit, and turned on his side so he was facing me, and the switch made it so I could see his eyelashes, they cast shadows down his cheeks. His brows furrowed as if he was having a nightmare, and a small wimper escaped his mouth, which was open in an adorable O shape. He gasped and shot up, looking around frantically for some sign of where he was. I stood up and touched his shoulder, he spun and flinched away from me, the sudden movment causeing him to fall off the bed, his eyes were wide and blue with fear. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, he fumbbled to his feet, and rushed to the door, and ran out of it.

"Jack! Wait!" I screamed after him, but he didn't slow down.

**Jack's POV:**

I had to get away, when I awoke, I knew exactally where I was, and when I saw the Easter Bunny, something inside me jumped, and all I knew was that I had to get away. As I ran, I came across a few yeits who were trying to catch me, and without my staff I couldn't freeze them. So, I had to dodge them in other ways, I ran around them, praying they didn't catch me. My head felt like it had a spike running through it, and it made me feel dizzy. I was heading in a random direction, looking for any chance of escape, but seeing none. Before I knew it, I found myself in a large room with a globe in the center, I looked around and saw a window, rushing to it I tried to prey it open, but didn't have the strenth to do so. I soon felt large arms wrap around me and pull me from the window, and I began to panic, I started kicking and screaming. But the arms just held me tighter each time I struggled.

"Shhh, Jack, it's okay." It was an australian voice that made me struggle even more, I was afraid he was going to hate me, I was already invisable, I really don't think I can haddle being invisable and hated. I felt my body growing weaker. "Jack, I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise." His voice was gentel, and I wanted to believe it, but I wasn't used to being touched, and my body wouldn't stop shuddering. As my body grew weaker, I began to lean into the bunny, and then, I was unable to hold back the tears anymore. "Yeah, that's it, let it out."

"Why, why can they never see me, why am I alone, What did I do?" I knew that the bunny had no answers, but at the moment I didn't care, I just wanted some one to listen. I wanted to know that someone could hear me, that someone could feel me.

"It's not your fault, Jack," I heard him say, he held me a little tighter, and this time, it didn't feel threatning, it felt warm and forgiving, I curled into his arms.

"I-I want to be seen." I looked up at him, "I want to be seen."

**Aster's POV:**

Looking at Jack and hearing thoese words, I thought to myself, _'I can see you, Jack'_

**A/N: I won! I'm really glad that you all read this story, it helped me win the Fic Off, So thanks. Also, a special thanks to **_**"Lovepuppy316"**_** She left a review that gave me an idea for what to put in this chapter. Thanks to all readers and reveiwers.**


End file.
